


A song from the heart

by RandomFanFicGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying Brothers, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, Overprotective Brothers, Rihanna - Freeform, Sibling Love, Songfic, cry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanFicGirl/pseuds/RandomFanFicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Ginny Weasley is coping with the breakup from Harry, and the stress of being close to the center of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If you would recognize this, it'd be because I posted this on Fanfiction.net a while ago.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago so I apologize in advance for spelling mistakes and such.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor the song "Cry", sung by Rihanna.

Ginny sat in one of her aunt Muriel's windows in the smelly, old living room. Even though she hated the place, she never sat alone in her room. She used to do that, but alone, she only imagined staying at the Burrow with her family. And that made her thoughts drifted away to the forbidden areas; the worry she felt for her family, her fear of never meeting Neville or Luna again, Ron, Hermione, or Him. Everytime they apeared in her mind, all she felt was helplesness and hopelessness, and she hated it. Therefore, she stayed in the livingroom, quiet, listening to her brothers who themselves often spent their time in there too. Her entire family was now living at aunt Muriel's, even Charlie who'd come home from Romania, and Bill and Fleur actually lived here more than at the Shell Cottage, because of their mothers constant worry about her many children. But of course - Ron isn't here, he's on the run doing God-knows-what, and Percy isn't really family anymore.

But even with almost her entire family gathered again, the usually bubbly and lively Ginny was nowhere to be seen, she was only an empty shell. This, though, she was hiding from the rest of her family, knowing her parents would only worry even more, and her brothers would only tease her. And why? Because of him. They had never understood how serious and real her love for Harry was. Of course, when she was younger it was nothing more than a stupid crush, just as her brothers say, but they never knew that it developed into something more, something deeper. And with Hermione gone, and Luna kidnapped, she had no one to talk too, not even Tonks. Ginny loved Tonks, and she knew that Tonks never would tell anyone about if if Ginny told her, but it still didn't feel right telling her how she felt. It was always Hermione who listened. Her best friend, who knew her better than anyone, even her brothers, who knew exactly how Ginny felt, since she felt the same about Ron, and who knew Harry better than most.

But Ginny couldn't hold all of this to herself, she needed somewhere to vent. And since she always had admired Muriel's grand piano in the living room, she wrote down her feelings into songs, crying as she wrote. But she didn't want her family to know what she was doing - how weak she really was. So she always made sure she was alone in the living room when she sat at the piano, only giving the piano keys the lightest touch to make as little sound as possible. And since the house always was crowded, they never heard her. She even used the Invisible Ink she got from Fred and George's joke shop - making her the only one to the lyrics to her songs. But the notes was still visible on the paper, just to make sure no one would throw it away, thinking it was an empty piece of paper. But she always hid the papers when she was finished, she was going to try and avoid her brothers snooping eyes for as long as possible. If they knew what she was doing, they wouldn't stop nagging on her until she sang her a song. And the thought alone made Ginny shiver slightly. She would never show her brothers how vulnerable and hurt she really was. And she knew that singing a song would make her break down, and tears in front of her brothers was a complete nono - she was not a little girl and she never cried in front . She had way to much pride for that, and she was not a weak little princess.

But one day, she was a little messy, and forgot her latest song on the piano, the most honest and vulnerable song she had written yet. And of course, this would not get unnoticed by her brothers. 


	2. Seeing the invisible

One day in april, when Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were of doing some work for the Order, and Muriel couldn't stand another minute close to Fred and George, so she were of to a friend's house. Also, Fleur was at home, cleaning her house since it got dusty with them rarelly staying the night there. So this was the first time in what felt like years that Ginny was alone with her brothers- But Ginny sat in her window as usuall, deep in thought about whether she'd ever be able to sleep in her own bed, in her own bedroom at the Burrow. As her thoughts draw closer and closer to a forbidden area, she got interrupted by one of her brothers.

"Ginny?"

She looked around and saw all of her brothers watching her with wary stares. The voice was Bill's, and she looked at him. It took her a while to realize that Bill was holding a piece of paper, a sheet music covered in notes, with one word on the top of the page, the name of the song. It was called Cry. How on earth could she forget to write the song's name in invisible ink? Now it was etched to the sheet, in her handwriting which all of her brothers was well-aware, open to the world. Ginny instantly knew what was coming and her heartrate instantly rose a bit and her head started to spin a bit.

"Y-yes Bill?"

"Did you write this piece?" he asked.

Ha - what did they expect? Of course she did, and they knew it. But how much she wanted to deny it, she knew they'd never believe her.

"Yes, I did. And snooping around is not nice." She said, walking up to him and trying to grab it away from him.

"Why did you name it Cry?" Charlie asked, staring at her as if his stares would make her answer.

"Because it is a happy song about rainbows and unicorns and happiness, exactly like I'm feeling right now." Ginny's vocie was dripping with sarcasm. She was increadibly annoyed with her brothers, they could never leave her alone, that was against their principles as over-protective brothers.

"Wait a minute - did you just say song? Do you mean that there are lyrics to this?" Fred said as he grasped the sheet from Bill and waved it inches from Ginny's face.

"Cut it out Fred!" Ginny exclaimed as she hit away Fred's arm from her face. "Maybe there is, but you'll definetly never hear them!"

"Why nooooot?" Her twin-brothers whined, trying to master the puppy-eyes.

"Because you'll only make fun of me." Ginny snaped, returning to her spot in the window. But she barely turned around before her enormous older brother Charlie grabbed her arm. "And why would we so that?" He said with a confused look on his face.

Understanding, and later big smirks appeared on the troublesome twins faces.

"Is it about Harry?" they snickered.

Her heart tightend at the sound of his name, and Ginny made a barely vissible wince.  "Of course not!" Ginny said, but the blood flowing to her cheeks, giving her face the same shade as her hair, screamed "Yes".

While Fred and George howled with laughter and Charlie trying to fight a huge grin, Bill looked deep in thought.

"Is this why you never talk or joke anymore? Why you always stare out that window with that awfully empty stare?" He finally said.

The room went dead quiet at Bill's straightforward question and Ginny stopped breathing for a few seconds. 'Here it comes', she thought to herself as she answered her brother with another "Yes".

"Play it for us."


	3. The song

What was she going to do? She hated to show herself weak. Growing up with six brothers naturally toughened you up. She never cried, and she hadn't cried in front of her brothers, or anyone else for that matter, since she was eight, the aftermats of her adventure in the chamber her first year being the only exception. Now there was no way around it, her brothers would find out how much of a girl she really was. Writing love-songs AND crying. This would be one of her most embarassing moments ever.

"I don't want to." It was worth a try, she desperately thought.

"Please Ginnykins, we want to hear you sing!" Fred exclaimed, who didn't understand how much that song meant to her, and how much she wanted to keep it to herself. 

"Yes, come on Ginny!" George said, equally clueless as his twin.

Ginny sighed and walked towards the piano while the twins high-fived. She took the sheet from Bill, and her brothersTook seats in the room. Fred and George in the sofa, Charlie in Ginny's window and Bill actually had a bit of decency and left her eyesight. He leaned against the wall close beind her. She made the lyrics appear on the sheet and started to play.

- "I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got that whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

My mind is gone  
I'm spinnin round  
And deep inside  
My tears I'll drown  
I'm losin grip  
What's happenin  
I strayed from love  
This is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed  
'Cause it's hurtin me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that its no more  
I should have never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us part  
I didn't give it to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone  
I'm spinnin round  
And deep inside  
My tears I'll drown  
I'm losin grip  
What's happenin  
I strayed from love  
This is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so personal  
And after all I tried to do  
To stay away from lovin' you  
I'm broken hearted I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry

All my life"


	4. Surprise

She had started to silently cry sometime between the first chorus and the second verse, and now the tears she'd hold back for such a long time all welled over. After a few seconds she felt her brothers stares on her and she realized what was going on, resulting in the blood flowing to her face again. The humiliation both from pouring out all of her emotions and thoughts to her tough and strong brothers, and crying at the same time, showing them how weak and different from them she was, became to much and she made a run for it towards her bedroom. But Bill, who was closer to the door, blocked her path and she slammed into him, breaking down completely. He just stood there, with the same shocked face as their brothers, hugging her. After five minutes, he realized that this would take a while, and he carried her to the armchair where he sat down with his babysister in his lap, like he did to his sister when she was younger. After yet another fifteen minutes, she started to calm down and she squirmed herself down from Bill's lap to sit between him and Fred instead.

"I can't believe that I actually did that" Ginny said with a hoarse voice, sounding a bit grumpy.

The brothers looked at each other in confusion before George eventually said: "Did what, sis?"

"I just cried in front of you!" She exclaimed, the redness still in her face. "And not just a little bit, I turned on a waterfall! And I basically shouted out all the feelings I've had since the wedding! Everything exposed, and why not to my brothers, the last people I'd do this to unless I was FORCED to do it! All this crying, it's not me at all, I can control my feelings better than that! I don't want you to think that I'm a little crybaby, because I'm not! UGH! I'll never hear the end of this, the taunting will be around forever! I can nev-"

As Ginny's rant went on and on, her brother's faces became more shocked, but they soon switched to different levels of angry, judging on the redness in their face. But Ginny, to lost in her rant, never noticed.

"Wait a minute Ginny." Said Bill abruptly, and Ginny stopped her rant.

"Are you telling us that you didn't want to play the song because you didn't want to cry in front of us?" He continued, a blank expression on his face.

Ginny didn't want to look at her brothers out of embarrasment, so she looked down on her feet. She gave a sigh and answered him. "Yes."

Bill suddenly stood up, marched up to the wall on the other side of the bedroom, and shocked Ginny by punching a hole in it. 'He must be really upset by seing his sister so weak.' Ginny thought to herself. 'He can't even look at me, still facing the wall.' She looked at her other brothers, who with unfocused eyes all looked depely concerned. A scilence spread before Bill finally turned around with a pain look at Ginny which took her completely of guard.

"Why don't you want to show us how you really feel. You're our only sister, we want to know. Everything can't always be happy, and when you're not, you can always turn to us, all of us. We did tease you when you were younger, and some of us-" here he glanced angrilly at Fred and George "still do. But that does not mean that we don't care and don't want to comfort you. Women express their feelings differently than men, and we would never judge you for crying. We're not insensitive prats, how could you believe that about us? Everything we've always thaught you is to be a strong, confident woman who can defend herself, not to lock away your feelings in fear of being made fun of. It's not a shame in crying, even I do that." Bill's pained and angry face broke Ginnys heart, and the tears silently ran down her cheeks again.

"Yeah Ginny, I haven't seen you cry since the chamber, and I've always wondered why. I can't believe that you've felt this way for a year and never  told anyone about it." Said Fred - out of any people, the ultimate jokester - and he sat down and hugged his sister with as much love as he could, hoping she would feel it."

Hearing this from her brothers came as such a shock, and now she broke down again. After yet another long time of crying, her heart felt lighter than it had done in ages. Ginny felt that she needed to say something to her brothers. They had grown so much more than she'd ever believed, and she was increadibly thankful for everything they'd told her.

"T-thank y-you" she tried to say between the sobs, which grew smaller and smaller. "F-for everyt-" *sob* "everything. I had n-no idea how m-much you've grown, and I'm sorry that I un-underestimated you. I owe you big time for this!" She finished, laughing half-heartedly.

"No you don't, sis. Because we are family, and no matter how huge prats we might seem to be, and how much we tease you, we'll always love you no matter what, and we'll always be there for you." Charlie said, hugging his sister.

"Because we love you Ginny. You're our favourite sister." George said. Ginny chuckled at that, because she always retorted that they only had one sister, never understanding why they kept saying that. But now she knew, and she said nothing.

"And besides, we're only taking it this calmly" Fred said, because Harry's not here at the moment. If he were-"

"He'd be in big trouble." George finnished for him. And by the way, mum and dad will probably be back soon, and if you don't want to explain all of this to our frantic mother-"

"You'll have to wash away the tears."  
Fred finnished again. 

Ginny grew a bit mad, hearing their threat about Harry, but she let it go, knowing that they only wanted what was best for her, and walked of to the bathroom. She paused in the door and looked back at her brothers in the sofa.

"And you won't say anything?" She asked them.

"Of course not." Bill said.

"This is our little secret." Charlie said, eyening his sister meaningfully.

Relief flooded her. "Thank you, for everything." And than she heard the front door open, and she bashed towards the bathroom, gratefull that her parents were to deep in their conversation to notice their daughters dried out tears.

Meanwhile, her brothers laughed, knowing that if they'd talked for ten seconds longer, they'd be busted by their parents and Ginny would have had lot of explaining to do. They watched their sister head of in a sprint, glad to know that they knew her better now, and hoping that she'd be more like her true self again, their dear baby- no, not babysister. They had now realized, that she was not a baby anymore. No matter how much they wanted to deny it, she was a woman, growing up a little to fast. But she would always be their little sister, no matter what.


End file.
